A conventional universal integrated circuit card (Universal Integrated Circuit Card, UICC for short) is customized by an operator, and includes related information about the operator at delivery, and after delivery, the information about the operator cannot be changed.
An embedded UICC (embedded UICC, eUICC for short) is a UICC embedded into a terminal, and it can be implemented that an operator and a corresponding subscription manager-secure routing unit (Subscription Manager-Secure Routing, SM-SR for short) perform remote management on the eUICC, for example, downloading data of the operator, handing over to or accessing a mobile network of the operator, and the like.
Generally, at delivery, a provisioning profile (Provisioning Profile, PP for short) used for accessing an SM-SR is installed in the eUICC, for connecting to a preset SM-SR (for example, connecting to an SM-SR A), where the SM-SR A is used for implementing an operation, such as downloading, on operational profiles (Operational Profile, OP for short), and these OPs are profiles that is required by the eUICC to access a mobile network.
In an actual application, a profile installer credential (Profile Installer Credential, PIC for short) corresponding to the preset SM-SR is further set in the eUICC, so as to implement that the SM-SR can download a series of profiles (such as the OPs) and/or data located in the eUICC.
In the prior art, after the eUICC is delivered, a mobile network of an operator provides a service for the eUICC; however, an SM-SR used by a mobile network of the operator is an SM-SR B, that is, a second SM-SR; in this case, a source SM-SR A, that is, a first SM-SR, needs to transfer a remote management right on the eUICC to the SM-SR B.
However, in the foregoing SM-SR switching process, how to ensure that a profile management credential (Profile Management Credential, PMC for short) in the target SM-SR B and used for ensuring that the eUICC can establish secure communication with an external entity (such as an SM) cannot be learned by the source SM-SR A has become a technical problem to be solved currently.